


Pyaara

by kishun



Series: Ease [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: D/s undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/pseuds/kishun
Summary: A conversation, a bed and greed.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Ease [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593943
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148





	Pyaara

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I would like to thank you guys for being so patient, this fic really took three weeks to write. It took a lot of editing and effort but it's worked! Full disclosure this is 8% fluff and 92% sex, so good luck!
> 
> This is fiction. Please keep this story on Ao3.

Carlos was sat on the sofa waiting for the second text he knew would come soon. He had already been awake when Lando messaged him, asking to come over. In no world would Carlos have refused him, _ even if _ it was three in the morning. He didn’t know why Lando needed to talk so urgently and he didn’t want to guess. Carlos would wait to hear what the younger had to say.

He had the tendency to worry about Lando more than a teammate should. Carlos had always gotten along with his teammates, but not like he had gotten along with Lando. He knew what the boy hoped for, what Lando worked towards, what he feared the most. Carlos knew when it was a lie coming out of Lando’s mouth, he could easily recognize when the younger was falling apart. 

His phone vibrated against the coffee table and Carlos walked to open the front door. He was met with cold wind and a brown haired boy. Lando’s face was flushed red, presumably from the stark weather. He walked in and proceeded to take his coat off as Carlos turned the locks.

He turned to see Lando waiting for him. It was hard to speak, a struggle to even look at Carlos. Knowing what he would have to say, not ready for the answers waiting for him. The older could see the hesitation and pain on Lando’s face. And it wasn’t usual the Lando kept things from him, or hesitated to say what he thought in front of Carlos. Above all, the two had always been honest with each other. 

Confiding in Carlos has become a part of his life, for better or worse. For once, he wishes he’d distanced himself. Every word given away to Carlos is just another stepping stone Lando crosses before he finds the edge and falls.

He hadn’t expected Carlos to wrap his arms around him. Lando eased against him, the familiar scent of the older man’s cologne lingered on his t-shirt. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong, but I’ve got you.” 

“Can you just hold me?” Lando whispered, words too faint to be heard further than where the two were standing. Carlos held him closer, hands over the edges of Lando’s jumper. 

Carlos hadn’t even hesitated.

“You wanted to talk?” Carlos whispered back to him, voice calm. Lando focused on the feel the soft threads of Carlos’ shirt against his cheek. 

“Yeah.” His eyes began to water, so he pushed away from Carlos lightly. He used his wrists to wipe the tears from his face, turning so Carlos couldn’t see him. “I’m sorry.” 

_ Fuck's sake, why am I crying? _

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Carlos held him from behind, Lando’s back against his chest. His arms fell around the younger man’s waist, keeping Lando close to him. “You can say what you want to, I will listen to you.”

_ I will always listen to you. _

There is a certain amount of trust between the two, that they let themselves show and Lando has always been afraid of abusing it.

“I had a dream.” Lando started. “Well, I’ve had the same dream, _ every night _ for weeks. When I wake up it’s hard to breathe. I immediately start crying.” 

“A nightmare?” Lando faces him as he asks the question. Black tufts of hair falling close to honey eyes. The care and concern is evident on his face. 

“It was a dream of what I want the most.” He feels like glass and Carlos can see right through him. “When I wake up and realize it’s not something I can ever have, it tears me apart.” He takes a shaky breath. “And it happens _ every _ night_, _Carlos-”

“What happens in the dream, Lando?” It’s only a simple question but it washes over him like an aching taunt. Carlos’ voice is deep enough to bury him six feet under. A yearning feeling burns through Lando like wildfire. The older towers over him, closing in.

“I…” The words won’t find their way out. The intensity in his chest won’t let up, he can barely speak, even if the words are scratching at the surface.

“Listen. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Carlos reminds him, catching the boy’s gaze. Falling glances reciting trust. “I’ve got you.”

_ Don’t let go. _

“You’re the only other person in the dream. I’d wake up and it’s you sleeping next to me. It a bed that we share, in house we call ours. It’s fucking with my head, Carlos. I drown it out, any way I know how. Every time you hug me, put your hand in my hair, keep your hand against my back, I find myself wishing for things _I can't ever _have. Then, I have dreams of being under you and…it breaks me all over again.” Lando pauses, the silence speaking for him. “And you’re my teammate. I’m losing my mind. I hate myself for it.” He breathes out. Soft eyes are staring back at him.“I love you.”

Carlos stays quiet, until he doesn’t.

“Say it again.” 

“I love you.” Lando repeats, feeling hands move to pull him closer than he already is. The older kisses him, soft lips pressed to his. Lando moves to kiss him back, eyelids shut close. Letting himself bask in all the things he’s tried to hide. The boy tastes sweet on Carlos’ tongue. 

Happiness and relief spark through his veins, catching through. Hands tighten on Lando’s waist, guiding him to where Carlos needs him. 

“Don’t ever think for a second that I don’t love you.” Lando leans against him, lips hovering over his. All the younger can hear is Carlos’ voice and all he can feel is Carlos’ hands on him, fingers pressing down through his jeans to the sides of his hips. “I love you so much, Lando.” The boy presses another kiss to Carlos’ mouth, wanting. 

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream.” Lando whispers, juniper eyes hiding under his lashes. “I don’t think I could handle it.” 

“Fuck, I don’t think I even know.” Lando smiles at that, resting his forehead against Carlos’ shoulder.

Lando’s fingers are tangled in Carlos’ hair, pulling the man closer to him. Lando brushes his mouth over Carlos’ bottom lip, watching for his reaction. Inching closer, Carlos kisses him gently. Lando slips his tongue past Carlos’ lips, whimpering when the older moves against him. 

“Tell me what you want.” Carlos’ words linger on his skin, engrained as an afterthought. Lando can barely respond, lost in his own need. 

_ I want to give you what you need. _

“Want you, please.” There’s more hiding behind Lando’s request but it doesn’t take much for Carlos to understand. He can’t hide his smile because the twenty year old just looks cute like this. Lando’s in _ his _ arms, asking for more. Lando catches him, love hazed smile on his face. “Don’t smile at me like that, it makes me feel things.” He closes his eyes and pouts; a futile attempt to gain some form of rationality.

“I’ll do it more, then.” Carlos tilts his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. Lando hugs him tight, Carlos’ mouth resting in the space between his neck and shoulder. 

“Let’s go to bed.” The younger takes his hand, leading him up the stairs slowly. Carlos follows him. Lando pushes the door of Carlos’ room open, door already ajar. He pulls off his top, hanging it on one of the hooks in the closet. Carlos falls into the bed, watching Lando get undressed. The faint outlines of muscle and bone under pale skin, moving gently. As soon as he stands on the side of the bed, Carlos pulls him onto the duvet. 

The older presses kisses against his chest, Lando can’t help but laugh. He leans up to catch Carlos in a kiss, right hand running down the other’s arm. As if he’s forgotten how strong Lando actually is, Carlos doesn’t know how to react when he’s pushed down onto the bed, head falling back onto the pillows. Lando’s over him, sitting against the man’s waist. Lithe legs on either side of the older, belonging to a boy whose face is flushed red.

“Still want you.” The soft tone in his voice ignites something Carlos can’t really hide from. It finds and tugs at the part of him he tries not to give away. 

“Are you sure, Lando?” 

“Yeah.” He moves forward, pulling at his own t-shirt. Lando helps him tug it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Before he knows it, Lando’s mouth is on his again. The boy moves against him, hips rutting down. Carlos’s breath hitches, fingers gripping at Lando’s waist. He’s already hard and he knows the boy can feel him. 

His ass is against Carlos’ dick, and even through three thin layers of fabric, it makes him inhale sharply. Lando grinds down harder, eyes shut. It’s a hypnotizing feeling that unravels him into the simplest form. He’s so touch-starved, anything Carlos does is met with an eager reaction. It’s cute. He’s a wonder struck boy with everything to give. A loose curl falls from its place, but Lando doesn’t care to fix it. Carlos can only watch the boy chase what he wants.

“_Dios, _look at you.” The sight is holy in a way Carlos can’t quite explain. Lando’s eyes flutter open to find Carlos watching him. It breaks him in the best way possible, the feeling fighting its way under his skin. He blames it on his pride but deep down, he knows he longs for the attention. 

“_Please._” Lando’s fingers are pulling at the older’s flannel bottoms, wanting them gone. Carlos helps him pull them off, also discarding them on the floor. He isn’t quite sure how but Lando’s able to pull his briefs away right after, leaving Carlos in nothing. Hot skin against cold sheets, Lando moves his thighs apart. He wraps his hand around Carlos’ dick, tugging softly. The Spaniard leans against the headboard, the other brushing light kisses along his jaw. 

Long, thin fingers are curled around Carlos’ cock, pressing and pulling. Warm touches reciting broken hymns on his skin. It makes his heart fall into line, beating fast. Lando’s movements are tender and thought out, his touch measured and restrained. It drives Carlos mad, watching the younger have his way. Love is written in what he does, etched into his need. 

He wonders if Lando’s thought about this, laid in his bed wishing for it. If he came with his pillow in between his thighs, wishing it was Carlos he was on top of. If he came into work the next day, speaking to Carlos like he hadn’t fantasized about the older fucking him into the mattress the night before.

Lando spreads Carlos’ legs wider and in seconds he has his mouth on him. Pink lips stretch around his dick and it takes all the restraint Carlos has to not fuck Lando’s mouth then and there. Carlos pulls on brown curls when the younger sucks down on him. His tongue runs across, lapping up pre-cum on his tongue. Then he swallows Carlos down again and keeps him there. His cock settled in the warmth of the younger’s throat, throbbing against his tongue. Lando’s practically nursing on his cock. Lando’s hands move down Carlos’ thighs, eyes trained on his reaction.

He watches Carlos’ response to what he does, learning how to brush his tongue in the right way, learning how to suck on the older’s cock they way he likes. He aims to please and Carlos finds he somehow loves him more for it. 

“Can I..._ fuck, _ Lando please-” Carlos lets out. Lando hums in response, still busy with the older’s cock in his mouth. He thrusts in, hitting the back of his teammates’ throat. The younger chokes a little, but doesn't give up. Lando just takes it, again and again. Lips tinted red now, wet and swollen. Lando just wants to show his appreciation but the feeling of being used like this is hard to not get addicted to. Carlos swears he can see tears running down Lando’s face, but the boy just continues to let Carlos fuck his mouth. “_Baby, please._”

Lando whimpers around him and in a moment, Carlos comes. He keeps Carlos’ in his mouth, green eyes lazily eyeing the man in front of him. The boy licks up the rest, mouth attentive as if the older’s cock was lollipop. He sticks his tongue out just to show he’s swallowed it all down, as if to say _ I’ve been good for you. _It’s obscene but Carlos just wants to fuck him senseless. 

Lando kisses him, lips sliding against Carlos’. He can taste the salt on the boy’s lips, but he still tastes so fucking sweet.

“Was I any good?” He laughs lightly, voice hoarse. Carlos groans against him, hands pulling him closer.

“Better than good.” Carlos answers. “_Too good. _ Who else have you done that with?” Strong arms wrap around Lando’s middle, closing him in.

“Jealous?” He’s trying to provoke a reaction from Carlos and it’s working. A hand slips under the thin material of Lando’s briefs, brushing against his dick. He arches up into it, a small whimper falling from his lips.

“Tell me, baby.” 

“No one...no one, only y-” Lando rushes to say, fucking into Carlos’ fist. He’d made out with a more than a few girls before bordering on the edge of_ something, _ but never farther than that. At Millfield, there were only boys around and he wasn’t about to come out in that environment. Most of his teenage years were spent in his room, playing video games and racing to pass the time. 

“Have you let anyone touch you like this?” 

“No, I swear. _ I promise-_” Lando moans, dick leaking onto Carlos’ hand. 

“What do you need, love?” 

“Please, please, _ please..._” His voice breaks, vocal chords weak from earlier activities.

“You have to be specific, baby.” The endearment seems to ring through Lando, making him feel emotions whose names evade him. It has him ready to bare his soul and he’s already vulnerable.

“God, just fuck me already!” Lando whines, biting down on his bottom lip.

Carlos moves on top of the boy, hand still in the boy’s briefs. He pulls on the garment, removing it. Lando’s being toyed with and he practically asked for it. 

His gentle movements are prerequisite for the lessons Carlos is bound to teach him. Torn in his head; from grasping what he wants and accepting what’s given to him. Lando’s beginning to understand his own greed and his shame doesn’t deter him. 

Carlos’ hand wraps around him again, sliding through once. A slight tug and Lando voluntarily spreads his legs wider, spine slightly arched. A doll whose strings are being pulled, but Lando feels like his strings are twisting. There is a smirk edging at Carlos’ lips. It’s amusing to see Lando willing, especially when the boy can be unbearably stubborn. Yet, Carlos can touch him once and he’s begging for it. 

“Please.” Lando says, dick hard against his stomach. Carlos leans over and finds a bottle. He rubs the lube between his fingers, too cold to use right away. He runs his fingers along the length of Lando’s dick, light touches not quite giving Lando the satisfaction he’s aching for. “Carlos, please...I’m begging you.”

“You are impatient.” Carlos smiles, finally grasping harder around Lando. He tenses, mouth falling open. “I’ll take care of you love.” Lando can only hum in return, words caught in his throat. Focusing on the way Carlos’ hand is sliding around him, he can only think it’s better than any fantasy he’s dreamt up. 

Carlos’ tongue runs over his chest, tracing defined lines. Lando uses a hand and brings him closer to the pillows. Lando kisses him softly, hips rocking against the elder's hand. He almost cries when Carlos pulls it away.

“_Please._” Lando says, hoping for Carlos to handle some mercy. The man just spreads Lando’s legs just a bit wider, settling in between.

“You trust me?”

“Of course I do.” His voice is melting with adoration and Carlos just hopes he can bask in it forever.

“Relax, love.” Carlos whispers, slick fingers pressing against his hole. He eases against the sheets, his trust evident. Carlos kisses his stomach, pushing a finger gently. Lando breathes in, eyes squeezed shut. Nimble hands resting in Carlos’ hair, sensations phasing through him in flowing motions.

Carlos’ finger pushes farther. Lando lets a sound fall off his lips and onto warm skin. It moves out, to press back in. One becomes two and slow becomes constant. Carlos’ fingers move quicker as time goes on, edging the younger into a state of delirium. 

It’d be so easy for Carlos to push him onto his hands and knees and fuck him raw until he’s screaming. A drowned out, helpless part of him wants it.

“Need you. _Now._” It’s another whine. Carlos chuckles at that, because of course Lando would still be a brat. But the boy _ means _ it, fucking himself on Carlos’ fingers. Skin braced against cotton white sheets, painting him in every holy picture for Carlos to admire.

His eyes find Carlos’ gaze and they scream authority. He never thought those same pale eyes would command him like a soldier. That’s exactly how it feels. Green swirling with ambition, love and the utmost desire. 

It’s overwhelming.

Carlos removes his fingers, watching the younger whimper again. Lando waits, feeling a hand latch onto his hips. He breathes harshly as Carlos’ cock presses against him, so close to pushing in. 

“Baby.” Carlos hums out. “Look at me.” Lando listens. “Ready?” 

“What are you waiting for?” Lando says staring up at him, teasing. Carlos shakes his head amused, pushing in slowly. And _ fuck, _is Lando grateful. Three fingers seem almost inconsequential to this. Lando’s expression changes quickly, from his confident expression to one of awe. Mouth falling open, not knowing how to react to the pleasure he’s feeling.

It’s safe to say Carlos isn’t small at all. Not even a quarter in and the boy beneath him is mewling. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, carefully sliding down on Carlos’ cock.

“You okay, love?” It rolls off his tongue, voice deep. He’s dealing with the sensation of Lando around him and it’s hard not to thrust in completely. Carlos braces himself, giving Lando time to adjust.

“_More, more please." _Lando speaks under his breath. “I can take it.” 

“You sure, love?” Carlos whispers back, hands grasping at Lando’s hips. “You want me to fuck you?” 

“Carlos…I swear, if you don’t-” He’s promptly shut up by the older fucking into him in a few seconds spare. He’s left gasping, legs wrapping tightly around Carlos. 

“Fucking hell, you feel so good baby.” Carlos grunts, nails pressed into soft flesh. Sliding out and back in before Lando can utter a word. It clouds his lungs. The younger struggles to breathe, only focused on Carlos railing into him.

“_Love you-_” It comes out of his mouth like a vow, the silence filled with his words and the weak sounds that follow. Carlos watches the boy moan and cry every time he thrusts in. _".__..so much...fuck-_”

“Be a good boy and let me fuck you, love.” Lando clenches down on his cock unintentionally, moaning. As if he wasn’t already tight around Carlos. In the blue haze, Carlos watches Lando arch his back off the bed, sweat beading on his forehead. His dick leaking precum onto his stomach, jostling every time Carlos fucks into him. 

“Wasn’t I always good for you?” Lando pleads. He’s asking because he needs to know the answer, and the other man can see he’s at his most vulnerable.

“Always.” He can see Lando’s bottom lip tremble, not being able to withstand the feeling of Carlos inside him. “I should have known...if I knew you would have let me fuck you, I would have done it sooner, baby.” Carlos whispers to him, thumb running over Lando’s swollen bottom lip. His mouth falls open again, focused on the feeling of Carlos’ cock fucking into him. 

For a moment, Lando contemplates staying like this for the rest of time. Pinned against the sheets with Carlos fucking him for the forseeable future doesn’t sound like a bad idea. 

“Oh my god-” He almost screams, watching Carlos lift his legs off the bed to get closer. When he starts thrusting in again, Lando can feel him pushing deeper. Pressed right against the spot that makes his thighs shake. That makes him cry out for more.

“Dreamed about this, baby.” Carlos speaks onto his skin, hips snapping without pause. “Wondered how hard I could fuck you before you started begging.” His words dripping with lust. “Thought about you, even when I knew I shouldn’t have.”

“Wanna be good for you-” Carlos grips Lando’s hips roughly, adjusting to the numb feeling he begins to endure. Lando reaches out to hold his cheek, smiling up at him. The gesture is so full of love, Carlos doesn’t know how to react. He leans into the warm touch, Lando’s palm hot against his skin. And he can’t help but think it was meant to be this way from the beginning.

Baring his soul, the phases of falling start. Lando comes hard, cum pooling on his stomach. Some of it hits his chest, his sensitivity making him moan again. Carlos doesn’t relent, watching him ride through the motions. His cock is still throbbing and Lando’s still tight around him. The younger’s hole is all red and wet, barely allowing Carlos through again and again. 

“Tell me, who do you belong to?” He asks. Lando’s wrists are pinned above his head, the question echoed. 

“You.” Lando struggles. Carlos’s other hand is around his thigh, his high almost coming to him. “Belong to you. Only want you. Love _ you-_” He’s hit deep when he comes. “So much, so much-” Carlos stills, cum filling the boy beneath him. He rolls his hips slowly, earning the cries he gets from Lando.

“Love you, baby boy.” Lando leans up in response. He presses apple cherry kisses to Carlos’ mouth, grinding against him. “We’re not finished, love.” 

“I think I might not be able to walk tomorrow.” A tired smile blossoms on Lando’s face, the euphoria too good to deny. He brings his lips to Carlos’s ear, inhaling lavender. “Ruin me a little bit more.”

Carlos grabs the boy’s hair, proceeding to kiss bruises onto Lando’s neck. He’s still inside, keeping the younger stuffed full and happy.

Minutes later and they’re a fucked out mess.

Lando’s whined and whimpered to the point where his voice is gone. His mouth is still open because its harder to breathe with Carlos pounding into him like this. The other’s own hair a mess but his eyes are trained on what’s his. Carlos licks his lips as if he was still hungry for more, even though he already has the boy spread out on his cock, buried deep in tight warm heat. 

Lando is so ruined it’s fucking with Carlos’ head all the more. Dried cum on his stomach, saliva stained lips, but he still looks like an angel. Brown curls bouncing every time Carlos thrusts into him. He’s a moaning mess but it’s the only sound he could make. It’s so easy for Carlos to lift his hips up and fuck him harder.

“You’re so pretty, Lando.” Carlos grunts, hips snapping faster. “Baby, you look so good for me.”

He knows he must look like a mess. Lando would probably look pathetic and weak to anyone else right now, but the only person’s opinion that he cares about is Carlos. The man is looking at him like he’s holding shining heaven in his eyes, and _ honestly, _ what else could he wish for?

“Fuck.” Carlos watches Lando come for the second time, the side of his face pressed against the pillow. 

He has an arm pushed against the headboard to steady himself, seeing white. He closes his eyes at the sensation, breath hitching at the feeling of Lando tracing the lines of his chest with his fingers. He kisses Lando’s forehead, collapsing beside him.

“I can’t feel anything right now.” The green eyed boy murmurs to him, with a low laugh. 

“And you think I can?” Carlos replies, eyelids still shut. There's an amused smile too.

“Would you like to fall asleep in this mess?” 

“Lando, you’re the cause of the mess.”

“I think it was a team effort, don’t you think?” Lando replies, hand moving across Carlos’ thigh.

“_Mierda…_” Carlos says under his breath, getting up from the bed. He grabs a wet cloth from the bathroom, cleaning the boy whose too fucked out to move properly. Carlos tries not to be proud of the mess he sees, cum leaking off of Lando’s thighs onto the blanket. He takes his time, carefully making sure Lando’s comfortable. 

Lando just didn’t expect Carlos to lift him up and move him to the other side of the bed. Carlos replaces the blanket and cleans his own mess before falling into bed beside Lando. 

“_Cold.” _Lando whispers, hands grasping for Carlos. 

“You want my t-shirt?” The boy nods so Carlos picks up the clean shirt from the floor and helps Lando into it. In seconds, Lando’s asleep against him, a leg kicked over Carlos’ waist. 

He presses another kiss to Lando’s cheek, letting the lure of sleep take him too.

♧

Sunlight filters in through tall windows, peering through white curtains. Lando wakes to find himself wrapped around Carlos, his teammate holding him. The man’s hair a mess, fluffy black hair swept to the side. Carlos is still asleep, peace ridden features soft. 

Lando realizes how he got here, in just a t-shirt and sore in Carlos’ bed. His legs hurt, he aches when he moves but he’s still so fucking happy. Carlos moves a little, slightly lifting his head from his pillow. He opens his eyes just to find Lando and when he sees him, his head falls back down. He pulls Lando closer by his waist, smiling.

“Buenos días, cariño.” The older leaving kisses on Lando’s shoulder. 

“Yeah...good morning to you too.” The boy hums, yawning after.

“Tired?” 

“Very funny.” Lando rolls his eyes, letting out a sigh. Carlos only pulls the blankets higher. 

“_Are you?_” The younger can feel a hand moving up his thigh, riding up the t-shirt he’s wearing. 

“You’re mad.” Lando says, fingers wrapped in the soft tufts of Carlos’ hair. “Do you not remember last night or do I have to remind you?”

“No, I think I remember well.” Carlos is messing with him now, hands sliding to Lando’s back. 

“I love you.” The boy is focused on him, eased against soft sheets. Carlos presses a hand to the younger’s stomach, his palm warm against heated skin. 

“I know, love.” He hadn’t been ready to open his heart, hadn’t been ready to feel love again. Lando hadn’t given him a choice though. The boy was the epitome of wonder and hope. Hiding from his light was never an option. “And I love you.”

“That’s good.” Lando laughs, morning light shining gold on his skin. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” His voice low, accent heavy.

“I’m yours.” Lando speaks as he leans in, moving to kiss Carlos. Their lips touch briefly before the older catches Lando’s mouth harder, soft motions reading as a message. “I promise.”

“I know, I know.” Carlos falls back against the bed, hands settled in Lando’s curls. “I know that now.”

“I need you to believe me.” Lando collapses into him, honest words flowing like water. “I want to be yours. I’ve always wanted that.” He pauses. “For as long as you want me.” 

“Lando, look at me.” The boy listens. “I’m in love with you. I’m never going to not want you.”

“Good.” He smiles up at Carlos, pulling the older down to kiss him again.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well. A couple of things. First, thank you for reading! I planned on making it happy from the beginning but I know Gertika would kick my ass if I didn't give these two dorks a proper ending. 
> 
> Second, don't be like Lando and Carlos in this fic, use protection. Yes, I know it's obvious but still be safe. 
> 
> Third, the title is in Hindi. It basically means 'lovely' or 'darling'. Thought it was fitting.
> 
> Lastly, I'm probably gonna regret sharing this (lol pray for me) but you can find me on tumblr @carlando09. You can yell at me or thank me I welcome both messages. :D
> 
> I love all of you. Have a blessed day, folks.


End file.
